clownopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Adam MacIntyre
Adam Maclytyre'' is a psychotic clown that acts as a boss in the videogame Dead Rising. He is a homicidal maniac who juggles two active, small chainsaws, toxic-gas filled balloons, throws knives which he tosses at the protagonist, Frank West, and uses a flamethrower, while cackling madly. History The reason for Adam's insanity is a tragic one, once a happy clown he was driven over the edge when he witnessed the children he had entertained being eaten alive by zombies: unable to cope, he placed bloody dolls resembling the ones he entertained on a space ride rollercoster and has it constantly running, killing anyone who tries to turn it off, zombie or not. Weapons *''Chainsaws: Adam's main attack is a forward swipe with his chainsaws. He typically performs this attack after rolling forward to close the distance between him and Frank. This attack causes two health blocks of damage. *''Spin: Adam will spin in circles with his chainsaws extended in both hands. This attack is capable of sending Frank flying in the air if he is hit. If Adam is hit while performing this attack, even if he blocks it with his chainsaws, it will be interrupted. *Fire Breath: Adam performs this counterattack after being knocked over. Adam retaliates by exhaling a gust of flames that sends Frank flying back. *Hunting Knife: If Frank is in medium range from Adam, he will throw several hunting knives at Frank in an attempt to hit him. If this attack hits, Frank will be knocked to the floor and a Hunting Knife can be picked up for use. He throws the knifes rapidly fast, so the only easy way to dodge the knifes is that you move in a horizontal fashion. *Gas–filled Balloons: If Frank is far away from Adam, he will start to blow a balloon containing an irritant gas. The inflated balloon will bounce slowly towards Frank. If it is popped near Frank or Adam by touching it, shooting it or throwing something at it, it will cause anyone in the vicinity '(except for the zombies)' to cough violently and be unable to attack for several seconds. In this state, Adam is unable to attack or defend himself from attacks. He can be shot while blowing up his balloon. Adam's Death After defeating Adam, the player is greeted to one of the game's more disturbing death scenes as Adam falls on top of his chainsaws, cackling madly as he is slowly disembowled on his own weapons. Adam has a Brother In the video game; ''Dead Rising 2: Off the Record, it was confirmed that Adam the clown has a younger brother named Evan MacIntyre. When Evan finds out he's talking to kill Frank West, he tries to kill him to aveange his brother's death. Trivia *Adam the Clown was voiced by John Kassir. *Dispite his obese bodybuild, Adam is shown to be the most acrobatic enemy in the game, being able to do somersaults and high jumps. *Out of all psychopaths in the Dead Rising Series, Adam's death is debatably the most gruesome of them all. *In the cutscene before the boss battle, he calls Frank West gramps, despite the fact that Frank is 36, and he's 35. *Adam is shown to be quite honorable, seeing how he never attacks any of the survivors directily during the boss battle. Category:Evil Clowns